After the Fall, Sherlock's story
by lokithetruebadass
Summary: after the fall Sherlock has to disappear, where will he go, what to do. this is his story.  sorry for any spelling, grammer errors.
1. Chapter 1

After the Fall

* * *

><p>Sherlock had planned everything till now, improvise is the next move. Where would he go, what would he be doing for the next years. He had got his belongings from Baker Street the night before the Fall. One backpack, all the things he would need. He had just enough cash to get out of England, after that, well he didn't want to think about that.<p>

* * *

><p>He had to chance if he wanted to blend in, his suit, scarf and coat were in his backpack. He was now wearing some kind of travel clothes, he thought he looked like a homeless but there was no other choice. His wig he had worn for over a month was in a bin somewhere. He dyed his hair last month. It was now dark blond, black would just have drawn attention now. He looked at his reflection in a shop window, satisfied, no one would even think he looked like the fraud Sherlock Holmes. And there he promised he would win this battle. Moriarty might be dead but the web was still there and Sherlock wouldn't stop until it was destroyed. For good this time. So that he could go to John and move into Baker Street again.<p>

* * *

><p>I owe you Moriarty, I O U. With that thought he walked towards Kings Cross.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't come here often, it was one of his 'avoid if possible' places. Those two terrible times when mother forced him and Mycroft on summer camp started with a train trip from here. He never understood the use of those, he saw them as Big Bully Competitions.

* * *

><p>Now Sherlock stood in front of the ticket machine, what would be the safest place to go? Madrid, too hot, Berlin, nah, not a good idea, not since the Agriava murders, Paris, they don't speak English, Amsterdam, yes, that would be perfect, he knew homeless people there. Also the Dutch speak English very well. Amsterdam it would be. Departure, 22:00. So he would have to wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock never enjoyed waiting, this time it was different, he wanted to think over his plans. He knew he wouldn't last long without London. Sooner or later he would come back. But for now he just had to disappear. He walked up to a kiosk and looked at the newspapers, nothing special. Tomorrow they would be booming with his head and big lines screaming that he had committed suicide, but for now it was just another day in London.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

At 21:30 the train arrived and fifteen minutes later he sat in front of two young persons, brother and sister, the boy was gay and Sherlock guessed he had a crush on his sister's boyfriend. So far so obvious. They were having a conversation about some sci-fi TV-show. Their life seemed so normal. Every now and then Sherlock wondered about how he would be if he was ordinary, but he wasn't and would never be.

* * *

><p>The two were now arguing about who was the best doctor. Sherlock lost track, he was not interested in such things, why would he.<p>

* * *

><p>This train would take him as far as Paris. There he would spend the rest of the night. The current situation was new to him. Sherlock always planned everything and considered every possible action. The new, impulsive, tactic was horrible if you would ask him. The couple went quiet and Sherlock decided he'd better get some sleep since he didn't have any in days. he felt that his brain was close to a breakdown. Sherlock closed his eyes and he dozed off within minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>When he woke up four hours later he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, hunger. Sherlock was used to not eat anything for days on but now it was different. Everything was. So Sherlock stood up and walked to the train restaurant. He bought a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Sherlock now had 98 pounds left, of which 80 were for the train to Amsterdam. He looked out of the window, the weather didn't seem that bad, he would spent the night in Paris on a bench.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Paris-nord, hours till depart: seven. Too short for a hotel, too long to stay awake. But sleeping here is like standing under a billboard that says rob me please. Sherlock knew he would not be able to stay awake so long, not without new coffee. Looking around he saw that the only place they sold descent coffee was the over expensive Starbucks. The only other option was to buy energy drink.

* * *

><p>Sherlock now had to focus on staying awake, the caffeine in the energy drink worked out 2 hours ago and there was still one and a halve hour left till departure. His train was already here, they were cleaning it. Sherlock couldn't wait to get in and close his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>He stared at his phone, he had got thirteen messages since he got on the roof of Bart's, eight from John, four were from Mycroft and one was an unknown number. He would read them later, it was too painful now. A man walked passed with a copy of the Sun in his hand, he was about to throw it away, Sherlock walked up to him and asked if he could have it. Sherlock looked at the front page and saw his face on it, with the deerstalker, they must have got better pictures of me by now, he thought, and he started to read the article:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday around 14:00 the famous detective Sherlock Holmes took his own life by jumping of Bartholomew Hospital.<em>

* * *

><p>Sherlock didn't even read any further, he knew what it said, that he was a fraud, a fake. It was a lie, and still it would be in every newspaper. Just like Moriarty said, I read it in the newspapers so it must be true. Everyone is just so stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>Once he sat in the train he slept in less than a minute. He didn't notice that the train departed, he didn't notice the old couple in front of him. Time went by, just like the landscape. The train crossed the border and stopped in Brussels, there he woke up. The old couple had fell asleep. The man reminded him a bit of John. Sherlock felt the tears and looked away. Pleases John, don't believe the lies. Wait for me, I will come back, he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>30 minutes left. Why was time so slow when you want it to pass and why was it so fast if you need it. Once he arrived in Amsterdam he had thought over the thousands of options he had and the reasons why he would not.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock waked around Amsterdam for a few hours, clearing up his mind. Not knowing what to do. He had gone to his homeless connections straight after he arrived. They didn't mind him staying for a while. Then he realized he still had his unread texts. Sherlock thought he'd be ready by now, how wrong could he be.

First he read Mycroft's

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock what happened?<em>

_Lestrade called me. Are you_

_a suspect now? –MH_

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock answer me, I<em>

_don't want my own brother_

_in prison. –MH_

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I haven't been<em>

_the brother I should have_

_been. –MH_

* * *

><p><em>I've read the newspapers<em>

_Sherlock. if you don't text_

_me back I will believe_

_them. –MH_

* * *

><p>John's were next<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Hudson is fine, it was<em>

_a lie. I'm coming. –JW_

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock come to Baker<em>

_Street. Mrs Hudson made_

_made you dinner. –JW_

* * *

><p><em>Please don't leave me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I've read the newspapers,<em>

_I don't believe them. You're_

_not a fraud and not dead._

* * *

><p><em>I know you're out there.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mycroft was here. He<em>

_believes the lies. Please_

_Sherlock, prove him_

_wrong._

* * *

><p><em>I don't care what they say.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Two boys walked up to me<em>

_and said they believe in_

_you. I'm not the only one._

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock Holmes you<em>

_come home now. I need_

_you._

* * *

><p><em>I have to arrange your<em>

_funeral tomorrow. I'm_

_excepting you're dead_

_but you're still real. good_

_bye Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

><p>How much Sherlock wanted to go back to England. His eyes were teary and he just stood there, in the middle of Amsterdam. He still had that last text. Sherlock opened it and it was like lightning had struck him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Your friends are safe<em>

_for now. I'm not dead,_

_you're not dead. It's a_

_tie. good luck with_

_disappearing. -JM_


End file.
